Talk:Dream 9 Toriko
İs this new special after Dragon Ball Z Batlle of God? Wow 2013 is year of dragon ball z. But I hope dragon ball will be continue after all. I hope Akira Toriyama would create a new series of dragon ball. Clock God (talk) 15:13, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :there is contradiction to this if this was set after BOG then goku shouldn't be using his ssj3 form in this special. akira himself stated that goku will never have to go ssj2 or 3 again because he has absorbed the super saiyan god power into his body0551E80Y (talk) 03:56, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Toriyama did not say "goku will never", he said something like I don't think Goku will have to again. We see the characters showcasing their powers to each other, and instances of Goku holding back substantially (hang on while I save the world real quick during the race, brb). Though Toriyama suggests that Goku probably won't see a need for SS3 anymore, there's nothing to stop him from using it when he wants to, and showing off with it here seems reasonable. Calling the event an inconsistency or basing the timeline around this would mean Goku transforming is impossible, which there is no evidence for. 23:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) i suppose since this not special is not really that important to the dragon ball timeline0551E80Y (talk) 00:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with 10X. Goku uses his SS3 form only once, to deliver a specially strong last blow to Akami. 01:51, February 5, 2015 (UTC) while revival of f claims that goku will never use any of ssj transformations during his battle against frieza and that is set after bog too so what gives?0551E80Y (talk) 04:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) it gives nothing since Goku keeps going SSJ/2/3 in GT, lol. 17:42, February 5, 2015 (UTC) gt is considered a side story and i would perfer to keep it out of debates regarding dbz events please (also kibito kai doesn't wear earrings in GT :P) this does give something i keep getting vibes that ssj2 and 3 has had its final appearence for good after bog0551E80Y (talk) 23:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Rewatched and found more proof that Goku didn't go all out. When he makes a spirit bomb, he says something like "People of the island, lend me your energy!" Really, just one island's worth? 00:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :what do you mean he didn't go all out? he went ssj3 that's his most powerful triumph card (minus the spirit bomb when given enough energy to defeat the opponent) if he goes ssj3 it means he's not holding back and he's giving everything he got to win or at least to complete his mission of whatever it is even if he did have the ssj god power and he did this he must have been desperate although going ssj3 after getting ssj god power is making it look like that fish thing akami is more powerful then the god of destruction beerus as goku only went ss1 after absorbing the god power during that battle0551E80Y (talk) 12:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) GT is considered a side story by you. It is a sequel whether you like it or not. Kibito Kai doesn't wear earrings for the remainder of Z after he gave his to Goku. Is Z a sidestory too? 00:36, February 6, 2015 (UTC) not by me no by toei i looked it up in 2013 after someone told me about it turns out they are right don't tell me you've seriously forgetten what happened a couple months ago? he has earrings in bog (not gonna go into how to avoid that mess again) and that movie is considered canon to be honest i'm not bothered by the whole gt canon debate but the thing is that debate has become so brutal that it basically acts like a virus once someone brings gt into an arguement or even mentioning the word GT the entire arguement changes to whether or not its canon and the original subject of the debate is forgotten and then people start losing interest so yeah keep gt out of debates and talks about z stuff since it doesn't happen till after goku's first fight with uub it has nothing to do with this talk0551E80Y (talk) 02:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Toei has never said BoG is canon and GT is not. In fact, they don't use the word canon. Only some fans do, and fan work is not officially licensed material. GT is. 05:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) can you change the timeline placement part from it happening around Battle of gods to it happening during the ten years after kid buu's defeat0551E80Y (talk) 10:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Why? 18:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::cos it looks almost like specualation to me so i figured change it to around an event that is canon plus its a safe answer0551E80Y (talk) 04:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The current reason for placing it around BoG is the animation style. What evidence do you have that it takes place 10 years after Kid Buu's defeat? Your opinion of what canon you choose to believe in has no relevance in this discussion. There is no official DB canon. 06:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::i didn't say it takes ten years 'after' kid buu's defeat i said 'during the ten years' after kid buu's defeat like with 'wrath of the dragon' and 'yo son goku' you know 'yo son goku' has the same animatation style as bog and if there is no offical dragon ball canon then what the hfil have fans been raging at each other for the last 30 years over then? 0551E80Y (talk) 13:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) They've been raging over the definition of the DB canon. If there was a clearly defined canon, there would be no need to rage. The "canon" is 20 different versions of what various groups of fans think counts based on preconceived notions that have never been confirmed by a DB publisher. Star Wars doesn't have this problem because they really do have a canon, with an employee who manages and updates what that canon includes. DB doesn't have an official canon, so fans have raged for 30 years over what it should be with no official answer available to end the debate. This site is founded upon the notion of unbiased info, so we don't take any side. We just list all the info and say where it came from, allowing fans who do have strong opinions to decide whether or not they feel it counts on their own while reading. I'm okay with using Kid Buu as a reference point rather than BoG. Any objections? 20:57, February 9, 2015 (UTC) nope i'm happy now0551E80Y (talk) 21:14, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Um... Did this premier in 2011 or 2013? I'm confused right now... In the infobox, it says 2013, but in the article it says 2011... IT'S OVER-9000!!! 08:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well now I'm just being a DumbAtDollarDollar. :/ IT'S OVER-9000!!! 15:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC)